


Frozen Secrets

by Ocean_breezzq



Series: The Secret Powers Series [2]
Category: N/A Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Secret Identity, Secrets, Superpowers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_breezzq/pseuds/Ocean_breezzq
Summary: Blair Mikeals may now be Brooklyn Maxwell, and she may look completely different, but she still has the same tendency to attract bad luck. Blair is just trying to be the emo loner girl that nobody messes with, but this one boy keeps getting under her skin. This boys name? Kai Knight. They met in the woods once and Blair ended up kneeing him where the sun don't shine, so what will happen when Jax befriends this annoying boy? Watch as Blair discovers how to let people in again in...Frozen Secrets!!!!***Sequel to Secret Powers***
Series: The Secret Powers Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842748





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so for starters, if you haven't read Secret Powers yet, go read that before you start this. Unless you like to be completely confused. Then go right ahead! Anyway, this first chapter is just gonna be the epilogue from Secret Powers cuz' that kinda just turned into a first chapter for this story. Yeah...
> 
> For the reason that it took so long to publish this: I lost my notebook. It's a tragic story really, one second I had it, the next it was gone. I searched everywhere, and I've come to the conclusion that I accidentally threw it out. You see, this notebook had ALL of the info for the Secret Powers series. Now that I don't have that, I have to rewrite it for at least this story. Sometimes I forget what happened, and this way I don't have to go searching through past chapters to find my answer. 
> 
> Also, this story is available to read on FF and Wattpad, as well. If you prefer those, go over to those websites. 
> 
> In case I still have some people reading this A/N, I just wanted to mention that I have a new ongoing story called "The Codependency Competition", and I just wanted to say that so more people go and read it. I'm amazed at the amount of people that are reading it, and I hope more people will get to enjoy it. 
> 
> Finally, I hope you enjoy this story! Comment and leave kudos! Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author
> 
> P.S - These A/N's won't be so long for the other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so for starters, if you haven't read Secret Powers yet, go read that before you start this. Unless you like to be completely confused. Then go right ahead! Anyway, this first chapter is just gonna be the epilogue from Secret Powers cuz' that kinda just turned into a first chapter for this story. Yeah...
> 
> For the reason that it took so long to publish this: I lost my notebook. It's a tragic story really, one second I had it, the next it was gone. I searched everywhere, and I've come to the conclusion that I accidentally threw it out. You see, this notebook had ALL of the info for the Secret Powers series. Now that I don't have that, I have to rewrite it for at least this story. Sometimes I forget what happened, and this way I don't have to go searching through past chapters to find my answer. 
> 
> Also, this story is available to read on Inkitt, Wattpad, FF, and Tumblr, as well. If you prefer those, go over to those websites. 
> 
> In case I still have some people reading this A/N, I just wanted to mention that I have a new ongoing story called "The Codependency Competition", and I just wanted to say that so more people go and read it. I'm amazed at the amount of people that are reading it, and I hope more people will get to enjoy it. 
> 
> Finally, I hope you enjoy this story! Comment and leave kudos! Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author
> 
> P.S - These A/N's won't be so long for the other chapters.

_2 months later..._

"Mom! I'm going out! Be back before dinner!" I called out as I walked out the door, camera hanging around my neck.

"Ok, be careful!" I heard just before I could close the door.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Ever since we moved, Mom's been a little bit overprotective. And by a little, I mean an unhealthy amount. It took THREE WEEKS to convince her to Jax and I out of the house. We finally convinced her when we made the point that people would be suspecting if we had said we had been living here for two months, and nobody had actually SEEN us.

Anyway, I am going out to a spot I found pretty quickly once I got off house-arrest. It's one of the tallest trees on the mountain, and it also has the perk of being away from any people. I climb up into the tree and just listen. Sometimes I think about everything I'm too afraid to think of around other people, sometimes I just sit there in silence for a while. Other times, I train. I train so that I never have to be afraid again. Dad is still training us, but I need to do more. So, I go to the woods.

On days like today, I choose to take pictures. It's something I've come to start doing recently. I haven't shown anyone my pictures, not even Jax, though. I take pictures of things that wouldn't usually be noticed. If someone were to see them, they would probably think my photos are really dark. I only use a vintage, black and white camera, so sometimes my photos really do look depressing. Other times, I really am looking for the sad aspects of nature.

I took my time getting there, so it took a little longer than the usual twenty-five minute walk. It could be shorter, but I tend to stick to the less-populated parts of this small town. That way, there's a lesser chance of confrontation. Small town people normally like to say hi to people on the street, and I do NOT want to do that.

I spent some time taking pictures around my spot before climbing up for a break. Once I had decided I was on an adequately high branch, I relaxed against the trunk, legs crossed in front of me. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Out here, I wasn't constantly trying to be someone else. Here, I could just relax.

_"It's cold. Can we go home?"_

And there it is. The only downside of being in power mode all the time: I couldn't block Khione out. At all.

"We can't get cold, idiot," I muttered in response, "Now let me have some peace and quiet."

_"Jeez, ok"_

I know that I should apologize, but it's just so hard to find some quiet, and it's too tempting. So, I just sighed.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Ah!" I started, nearly falling out of the tree in the process.

I only managed to stay on because I threw my hand out at the last second, grabbing onto my previous sitting branch.

I let myself fall onto the branch below, and then I looked down to see who had interrupted me. It was a boy, probably about my age, with tan skin, black hair, and deep blue eyes. If he wasn't the person who had caused me to nearly fall to my death, I would think he's kinda cute, but he isn't.

"Oh, god! Are you ok?" he asked, getting a panicked look on his face.

"Fine, so go away," I told him, giving him my best glare.

I had really developed my glare, turning into the emo loner that I now was. Unfortunately, this guy seemed unfazed by my rudeness. Great.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should come down, and I can take a look at your hands," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes, but complied. Little did he know, I wasn't planning on doing what he thought I was. I wasn't about to let a random teenage boy take care of me. I can take of myself just fine, thank you very much!

Just to freak him out, I skipped the last ten feet of climbing and just jumped down. It definitely had the intended affect. His eyes went wide for a second before recovering. He rushed over to me and grabbed my hands, surprising me too much to allow me to stop it. All there was on my hands was a couple scratches, nothing bad. They would be healed by morning because of Khione's super-ice-healing thing.

I pulled my hands away from him and pushed him away, "Back off!"

Now that he was sure I was ok, the random guy smirked. He seemed to find my reaction amusing.

"What's your name, cranky-pants?" he asked.

"None of your business," I answered, turning and starting to walk away.

Before I could get far, I was forced to turn around again, though, "I'm Kai."

"Good for you," I said, trying to walk away again, but this time he held me still.

"Now what's your name?" he asked, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Again, none of your business, and if you don't release me in five seconds, I guarantee you'll walk away from this with one less testicle, got it?" I asked with faux sweetness.

He just smirked again. God, that smirk. I'm finding it to annoy me so much, but at the same time it causes me to get this weird fluttering in my stomach. Not that I showed any reaction besides annoyance, though.

He didn't say anything, but I know he's just waiting for me to give in and answer him. Well, he's going to be hurting REAL soon!

"Come o-" he started, but before he could finish, I lifted my knee and jammed it where the 'sun don't shine.'

He fell over into a fetal position with his hands between his legs. I smirked and walked away without giving him a second look.

***************time skip to a week later****************

It's the first day of school now, and I am NOT in a good mood. Earlier, Jax decided to wake me up by pouring cold water over my head, and now my sheets are soaking wet! Then, I had to rush to get dressed, eat, and get out the door. I'm lucky I was smart enough to plan my outfit yesterday night. I chose to wear black tights, black leather shorts, a grey cropped t-shirt, and my black leather jacket. I wore my black combat boots, my snowflake necklace, my set of black and silver bracelets, and three simple silver rings. I quickly curled my hair and I was done. My makeup was already there because of being in power mode.

By the time I Jax and I were walking out of the house, it was already 7:50. We had ten minutes to get to school.

"Great. I'm gonna be late on the first day," I said, sighing.

"Hey! You can be all emo with everyone else, but not with me, ok? I'm your brother, and you don't need to act with me," Jax told me harshly.

"Whatever," I looked out the car window, "Just drive."

We got there with five minutes to spare after parking. That was five minutes to find our lockers, put our textbooks away, and get to our first class (this school doesn't have homerooms).

Luckily, Jax and I have different first periods, so I have a chance to establish myself without being immediately pegged as one of the Maxwell twins. Things were going to be different here, that's for sure.

My first class is History with Mrs. Cashwell. She turned out to be a generally young woman that wouldn't be too strict. At least I don't have to deal with another Mr. Barber being the first thing I see in the morning.

Instead of doing what Blair would do (rushing into class), I casually walked in and slumped down into the seat in the back. Everyone went silent as soon as I had stepped through the door, eyes following me all the way to my seat. I propped my feet up on my desk, and the noise it caused seemed to stir everyone out of whatever trance they were in before. They all cleared their throats and turned back to the front of the room.

The only one who seemed unaffected by my presence was Mrs. Cashwell. She just continued on typing on her computer at her desk, not even risking a glance up.

Soon, she took roll, and everyone seemed to be waiting to hear what my name was. It wasn't what I was planning, but it works, I guess. I was PLANNING on scaring people out of curiosity, but that didn't happen.

Maybe it's just because this town is so small. They probably don't get a lot of newcomers here.

I guess Brooklyn wasn't what they were expecting because they all seemed super disappointed. I had to hold back a snort at that. As a last second decision, I decided to tell the teacher that I go by Brooke. Other than that, nothing else exciting happened in first period. On the first day, classes are only about fifteen minutes long, so we just got our syllabus and supplies list and that was it.

I took my time getting to my next class, acting with nonchalance. Whenever someone would try and talk to me or stare, I would just glare and walk away. It's kinda fun, being a scary badass.

It was just my luck that it had to be ruined the second I started to enjoy myself a little. Standing and talking in my next class was Jax and Kai. They seemed to be getting along great. Oh, joy.

I haven't seen Kai since the woods a week ago. I made a point of staying home just in case he decided to come back to my spot. If he thought that I wasn't gonna come back, then maybe he would stop trying to find me, if he was trying to find me, that is.

Also lucky for me was the teacher's choice to assign seats! My seat was right next to Jax and Kai. Just. My. Luck. Now I have no choice by to walk up to them!

As I walked up to my desk, Jax started laughing at something Kai had said. I couldn't help but show some emotion at my brother's obnoxious laughter, so I settled for a smirk. But my smirk was gone the second Jax noticed me walking over.

"Hey, B! I saw that we were sitting next to each other. I want you to meet a friend," he beckoned me closer.

When I got there, he pulled me under his arm and "introduced" us, "B, this is Kai. Kai, this is Brooklyn, my little sister."

I shoved him away, giving him a glare and said, "TWIN sister, you jerk."

I caught a flash of recognition in Kai's eyes and then he smirked, "So the mystery is solved. Her name is Brooklyn."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Jax asked, confusion evident in his features.

"No, we don't." I insisted, trying to get to my seat, but Kai stood in my way.

"Actually, we met in the woods. She kneed me in the balls," he said.

Jax snorted and said, "Then it was definitely Brooklyn. That sounds like her."

I rolled my eyes and looked Kai straight in the eyes, despite the height difference, and said, "If you don't get out of my way, you'll lose a lot more than a testicle."

With that, I pushed around him and sat in my desk.

This day is taking a turn for the worse. It got even worse, though, when I overheard Kai saying something to Jax on their way out: "You're sister's kinda hot. Like, a badass kinda hot. She single?"

Without needing to see it, I knew that Jax's face had steeled and he was in 'protective brother mode', "Stay away from my sister. If she doesn't beat you up, I will."

"We'll see how things turn out," Kai said, and then he walked down the hallway.

How did I manage to get a boy interested in me before I had even started school? And my plan was the literal opposite of what happened!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I know it's been awhile, but I did say that I was gonna be taking a break from this story in order to focus more on The Codependency Competition. Now that that's farther along, I thought that I would give you guys an update. Well, there really isn't that many readers for this story, but if you wanted it, it's here now. Just be warned, this updating schedule is going to be VERY unpredictable. I'm just gonna update when I can and when I have an idea for a chapter. Let's hope this chapter turns out ok, ok? Right. BTW, there was a kinda-sorta time skip between that last chapter and this one. Don't kill me, please! Thanks. I'm gonna have all speech in Blair's head be italicized, so if I don't specify if it's her talking, just know that it is. Also, remember italicized and underlined means it's both of them talking as one. Although, that probably won't happen for awhile. 
> 
> Anyway, stay safe and happy reading! Comment and leave kudos!
> 
> – your author

You know how people say that when you move away, you get to have a clean slate? A fresh start. You can completely recreate yourself. Be whoever you wanna be and nobody can tell you different. 

Well, that's total bullshit. 

It's been a month since Jax and I started our new school, and it's been pretty much the same every day: I try to avoid everyone (especially Kai), Kai decides to ignore all my hints, I run away to the woods to let off steam, repeat. It's an endless cycle of misery. At least for me. Kai seems to be enjoying himself a lot. 

Just seeing that smug look on his face when he KNOWS he's getting under my skin makes me freak out! I mean, I try my hardest to act like nothing gets to me, because then people will think I'm weak, but it Kai knows the perfect buttons to push to get me mad. 

In short, he infuriates me to no end. 

Anyway, right now, I'm doing my homework in the library after school. I'm sitting on a red beanbag in the very back-right corner. It's so far back that not many people know about it, so I can be alone here. 

Or so I thought. 

"Hey, Brooklyn! I've been looking for you," Kai plopped down next to me. 

_"Great. Pretty-boy's here."_

I mentally agreed with Khione before turning to Kai, "Go away. Can't you take a hint?"

He scoffed. Like, he ACTUALLY scoffed. 

"Of course I can! I just like to ignore them," Kai answered, "And it's so much more fun to try to figure you out."

_"Yeah! Good luck with that."_

"What makes you think there's anything to figure out?" I asked him, scowling. 

I wasn't worried about him finding out my secret, but it's still good to be cautious at all times. Especially when you're hiding from the cops. For doing nothing but saving people, might I add! 

"Well, maybe the fact that you avoid answering any questions I ask," he said. 

I do not avoid answering his questions! I just simply ignore them. There's a difference. 

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I would stop telling you to go away if you stopped asking unnecessary questions."

I was lying, but he doesn't know that. It's dangerous to be my friend. Everything works out better if I isolate myself. That way it will be easier when we evidently have to leave again. Being different is a curse. 

_"Who are you calling a curse?"_

"Not now!" I whisper-yelled, turning away from Kai and trying to be discreet about my random choice to 'talk to myself.'

"See, there you go doing something interring again!" Kai exclaimed, a big, stupid grin on his face. 

"You mean weird," I sighed and stood up, "If you aren't going to leave, then I will. Bye."

I turned and started walking back to the front of the library and to the exit. Now I have to find a new secret spot at the school! Great. Kai seems to be able to find me wherever I am.

_"Yeah! What's up with that?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe he's attracted to me!"_ I thought back to Khione with heavy sarcasm. 

There's no way Kai likes me. I chose this style and personality to make people avoid me. That was the whole purpose. And now it looks like it has the opposite effect. Why can't my life just go how I plan for once?

"Where're we goin' now?" Kai asked, popping up next to me. 

"WE aren't going anywhere. I am going home," I answered, speeding up. 

He just sped up, too. 

I mean, come on people! I think I've been pretty hostile already. Is it time to just give up and let him follow me around? Maybe if he sees how 'unordinary' my life is, he'll finally leave me alone. By unordinary, I mean I'll make my life the most boring one possible. Yes, I think I'll try this. 

_"This is a stupid idea. This isn't gonna work. It's just gonna make him think you like him back."_

"Nobody asked you," I muttered, scowling. 

"I didn't say anything," Kai furrowing his brows.

"Alright, fine. You can walk home with me," I relented, then turned to glare at him, "Just don't slow me down!" 

"Yes, ma'am!" he mock-saluted me. 

I'm already regretting this, but there's no turning back now. I just have to bite my tongue for a little while longer. 

So, I just sighed and starting leaving again without a warning. I can do this.

 _"No you can't. This is gonna fail. And since when did_ I _become the reasonable one?!"_

I chose to ignore Khione.

Kai was able to keep more or less silent until about halfway through the walk home. We were crossing through my spot in the woods when he finally burst. I usually take this path because of the scenery, even if it is out of the way a little bit. As I've mentioned before, I think I take my best pictures in the forest. 

"Isn't this the place we met? Why are we going this way? Do you live in the woods?! If not, where DO you live? Is Jack home? Are your parents? Why do you always carry a camera around? Are you a photographer, cuz' that's kinda cool. It doesn't seem very like you though," he burst. 

"Yes, unfortunately. I like to take photos here. No, of course not! I live about 10 minute from here. Yes and yes. I like taking pictures, and I guess. And why isn't it LIKE me?!" I answered all in one breath, started to yell near the end. 

Kai looked impressed. How is that impressive? I was just answering his questions. Why does everything I do interest him?!

"You just don't seem like the artistic type, that's all," he said. 

That was not the right answer, buddy. Now my anger is rising, and that is not good. Fortunately, I've learned to control my powers so they never get past the eye color flashing stage. It helps when you're in high school. 

"Whatever," I said through clenched teeth. 

I tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't working. Something about Kai makes me so...uncontrollable! 

It made me have to turn away from him in order to get my powers back in check. The fact that Khione wanted us to use our powers wasn't helping. 

_"Come on! Let me out! I'm_ itching _for an ice blast. Even a simple 'nitrogen fog around the hands!' Anything!"_

"No!" I screamed, forgetting momentarily about Kai standing right behind me. 

"Brooklyn? Are you ok? Who are you talking to?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

I just pulled away again. I hadn't realized it, but I had put my hands into fists and started to curl my body over them. They were starting to freeze over and fog was coming down. No doubt my eyes were already icy-blue.

But I wasn't going to let Khione out. She didn't care if Kai found out our secret. All she cared about was letting off some steam, the bad way. 

_"That is not true! I just don't think it's healthy to not use our powers for as long as we have. It's better for us to use them voluntarily, rather than straight-up losing control! Plus, I think we can trust Kai!"_

_"No. Nobody can know our secret. Especially not Kai,"_ I fought back, _"And there's no way I'm letting you front in while we're in his company."_

And with that, I finally regained control. There is definitely no way I'm gonna keep handing around Kai if this happens every time. That would be bad. Really bad. 

"I'm fine. Let's go. I don't want my parents to worry," I said, walking off. 

Looks like today isn't the day to take any photos. 

"Are you sure? Cuz' you looked like you were gonna be sick back there," Kai caught up with me.

Why can't he just leave it alone? If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine. It's as simple as that. 

So why doesn't Kai get that?!

"I'm sure. Now hurry up. I'll race you there," I said, sprinting off. 

If I can't let out my stress by using my powers, then I might as well do it by working out. And it will give me immense joy to see the look on Kai's face when I beat him. 

"Hey, wait! You started before me!" Kai yelled, starting a few seconds behind me. 

Surprisingly, it was actually a little close. Of course, that's only if you call six seconds close. 

I was about to make it look like I was out of breath, but Kai wasn't either. He seemed like it didn't even phase him! Well, maybe not that. He seemed pretty put off that I had beat him. Just wait for the sexist remark, folks. Kai is without a doubt that type.

_"Or maybe you just want him to be."_

_"Shut up!"_ I screamed in my head and then waited for Kai to speak. 

It didn't take long. 

"What's that thing on your face? It almost looks like–a SMILE!? What?!" he exclaimed with mock-surprise. 

I could literally FEEL Khione's smug smirk in my head. It isn't a nice feeling. 

"No!" I tried to glare and scowl, but it didn't work. 

And then a horrifying thought came to me: I had actually just ENJOYED myself while being in Kai's presence! It's not possible. There's no way. I can't make connections! I have to stay away from him!

_"Too late now. You. Like. Him."_

Khione's wrong. I do not like Kai. I don't GET crushes anymore. Maybe I had one small, nice experience with him, but that doesn't mean anything. I was just in desperate need of something good to happen. That's it. 

_"Sure..."_

"I think it was a smile," Kai insisted, stepping closer to me in a challenging manner.

"Whatever. I gotta go inside," I said, turning to open the door. 

Before I could, Kai stepped in front of me, blocking my way to the handle. Now what?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. I'm coming with you. That's part of the deal," he said. 

"What deal?" I asked. 

I don't remember making any deals with him. Especially one with the person I was trying to get rid of. Look how that's turning out. 

"Ok, so we didn't make a deal, but I thought that you letting me tag along with you meant that you were giving me a chance. I mean, I think I deserve more time to convince you that I'm an ok guy," Kai answered. 

I really don't want to give me a chance to warm up to him, but it doesn't seem like he's going to take no for an answer. And even though I could MAKE him move, that would just cause more suspicion. Therefore, I have to let him try. Plus, I mean, how much damage could a couple hours really do?

Ok, I totally just asked for something to happen. Because that's just how things go in my life apparently. 

"Whatever. Just don't break anything," I said, shoving past him. 

His eyes brightened considerably, "Great! And have you realized that you say 'whatever' a lot?"

I rolled my eyes while stepping through my front door, "I'm already regretting this."

I was really hoping that we could just sneak past everyone, and go straight up to my room, where nobody can see that I have a boy over. Usually, a teenager might be worried about this because of their parents suspecting something's going on, but not me. I have a different reason: hypocrisy. As soon as we had gotten to Mt. Mas, I had sat my family down and told them about my plan to stay as far away from friends as possible. They had tried to argue, but I shut them down quickly. It was my choice. 

Also, Jax would just embarrass me beyond imagination. It may not be meant to be embarrassing, but having your twin brother 'intimidate' a guy is not the most pleasant experience. 

Our parents haven't ever really cared about us bringing boys or girls into our rooms because we've always had bigger problems. So what if Jax was caught kissing his girlfriend? We have to make sure we aren't experimented on by evil scientists (*cough* Mr. Moore *cough*). Plus, we can handle ourselves just fine, thank you. 

"You house is nice," Kai said, very loudly to someone who was trying to be as quiet as possible. 

"Would you shut up!" I whisper-yelled at him, turning around on the stairs to glare at him. 

"Jeesh, ok. I just don't know why we have to," he spoke again without a change to his noise-level. 

I was about to yell at him again, but it was already too late. Jax was standing at the top of the staircase, and my parents were standing at the bottom. We're trapped. There's no way out. 

_"I think I'll just sit back and watch. Because apparently, I'm not needed anymore. I'm just a curse."_

Perfect. Just perfect. It comes in handy to have another person to come up with ideas in your head. She CAN be annoying, but Khione is helpful when trying to get out of sticky situations. 

Even if her only idea is to let out a giant ice blast and escape.

Anyway, back to my horribly unlucky life. 

"Look what we have here. Brooke, a loner, bringing a friend home," Jax, or should I say Jack, said, a smirk on his face. 

"Whoa, there. He is NOT my friend," I insisted, "He's yours."

That seemed to make Jax realize who it really was I was trying to sneak inside. That smirk slid off of his face faster than I could've said 'hi.'

"Hey...Jack," Kai said, finally catching on. 

I guess he hasn't forgotten what Jax told him a month ago. That brought my spirits up considerably. 

Before Jax could kill one of his best friends at Mt. Mas, Mom spoke up, "Welcome to our home. Can I get you anything?"

Kai looked at her gratefully, and seemed to be about to say something, but I cut in first, "No, Mom. He's fine. We're just gonna go to my room to do homework. So...bye!"

I grabbed Kai's hand and started tugging him upstairs. When, Jax let us go through, it seemed like he was going to let this whole interaction who, but he just started following us into my room. 

My room is pretty much the same as my old one, just much darker. I have to look the part in all areas, right? Also, I have a lot of photos hanging from strings around my room. Even though we've only been a little over a three months, I've taken a lot of pictures in that time. The ones in my room aren't even all of them. I turned a walk-in closet in the hallway into my own personal photo lab. 

I was about to slam the door in Jax's face, but he was too quick. He pushed his way inside and locked the door behind him. Great. This should be just great. 

"Hey, guys! What're we doing?" Jax asked, making himself comfortable on my bed. 

"YOU AND I are going to talk out in the hallway for a sec. KAI is going to stay here and not touch anything while we talk," I said, grabbing Jax's arm and forcing him out the door. 

Once we were outside, I started my whisper-rant, "What are you doing! I'm trying to make him stop being interested in me! You thinking that he's my boyfriend or something is not helping!"

"I didn't say he was your boyfriend," Jax simply answered, a smile growing on his face.

_"He's right. He didn't say that."_

Of course she chooses to speak now. Cuz' why make anything easier?!

"Whatever. Just go away," I told him.

"Fine, but you need to be careful. Out of all of us, you're the most likely to slip-up. Your powers are more complex than the rest of ours. You have to have more strength to control yours," Jax relented. 

Why do they all treat me like a baby? I'm not a baby! Ok, maybe that was a little baby-like just there, but other than that, I'm not. Jax is the same age as me, so why doesn't he get freaked out over, too? 

And my powers are fine! Really! Just ignore what happened earlier in the forest. It was a temporary loss of control. That's it. 

"Whatever. Goodbye," I shoved him in the direction of his room. 

I stepped back into my room, making sure that the door was locked again. The last thing I needed was one of my parents to barge into my room. I already have a hard enough problem trying to convince Kai that there's nothing special about me. 

"Let's get this over with," I said, going over to my desk and resuming my homework.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, looking over my shoulder. 

"Homework. Didn't you hear what I said a minute ago?" I answered without looking up. 

"Yes, but I though that was just an excuse. I thought we were going to talk. You know, so that I could get to know you," he said. 

I have no words. It's like his brain just filters out all of the hints I give him, and it just keeps what he considers interesting. 

"Well, that's not gonna happen. You interrupted me doing my homework earlier, so now you have to sit through me doing it now," I told him, leaving no room for argument. 

He sighed, but sat down on the floor next to my desk anyway. Good, he's not just assuming he can sit anywhere else. There's at least one good thing about him, I guess. 

_"Or a ton of good things you're just choosing to ignore."_

I chose to ignore Khione's comment. 

Kai lasted all of five minutes before he had to talk again. It was quite sad, really. 

"Why is your hair white?" he asked me while sprawled out on the floor. 

"Because it is," I answered, refusing to let him distract me from my work. 

It didn't work, because a minute later, he spoke again, "Why's your brother so protective of you? I mean, I get the whole 'big brother needs to protect his sister' thing, but why so heavily. And it seems like your entire family is interested in what you do."

Nothing gets past him. I hadn't even thought about that fact that my entire family just popped up out of nowhere as soon as I got home. More of their worry about my powers, no doubt. 

"First of all, I'm his TWIN SISTER. Why can't people get that? And secondly, he's just like that. We're pretty close. And my family just worries about me," I answered, trying to make it sound like no big deal. 

If I show any sign of discomfort over a topic, Kai will probably never stop asking about it. I can already see it happening now. 

"Why do they worry about you? And you don't seem like you're that close with him, but I guess it's just a twin thing," he said.

Does it really seem that way? Am I pushing away Jax, too? I hadn't even realized. I guess that in my attempt to not make any more connections, I had started to break the ones I already have. Including my own brother. Well, now I feel bad! AND I no choice but to spend more time with Jax. 

Stupid conscience. 

"Yeah..." I muttered, and I finally gave up on my homework. There's no way I can keep working now that I have all these thoughts blowing around my head. 

"Have Jack and you always been close? What happened that made you start to drift apart? Was it your fault, his, or somebody else's?" Kai kept asking more questions. 

He was starting to get real annoying. Ok, not starting, but it was getting worse. 

_"Careful with those nasty emotions, Blair. Who knows what might happen if you_ actually _decide to confront them instead of shoving them down. Just like me."_

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a twin. It must be hard to be fighting with Jack. I've heard all about how twins are, like, connected, and when they're separated, it almost causes them physical pain. Is that why you're always so mean?" Kai pushed on. 

I had already started to clench my fists by now. Kai was looking at me, so he didn't see the major internal struggle that I was going through.

One one hand, I want to let it all out, including Khione. Maybe even try to fuze with her again, but on the other hand, I can't let Kai know my secret. It would cause way too many problems, way too fast. And we just got here three months ago! There is no way I can screw everything up this fast. Maybe my parents and Jax have a real reason to worry so much about me... 

_"Oh, look who decided to be smart today! Of course they worry about you! You have a part of you that they think isn't in control. Well, news flash! We don't need to be controlled! We just need trust!"_

"Shut up!" I yelled out, finally loosing control (and for real this time).

A blast of power shot out from me, covering everything in my room in a layer of ice. Fortunately for Kai, my subconscious seemed to acknowledge that it wasn't a good idea to freeze him. He was just stuck in the surprise of all, I guess, because he wasn't moving. 

My eyes had already changed color, my skin seemed somehow whiter, and there was fog coming from my ice-covered hands. 

All sure signs that I was majorly screwed. 

Instead of fuzing with Khione, I had been pushing into the backseat. So now she was running the show. And she had a big smirk while doing it. 

"Um–uh–Brooklyn?" Kai finally managed to speak (sorta).

"No, sweetie. I'm Khione."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a long chapter to keep you happy until I can write another. This whole 'writing 2 stories at the same time' thing is hard! And I know the story is kinda moving a little quickly, but it will make sense in the end, trust me. Don't go thinking that this story is gonna be shorter than the first, either. 
> 
> Anyway, reminder that this is also on Tumblr, FF, Wattpad, and Inkitt. Comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Stay safe and happy reading!
> 
> – your author


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god. Guys, my dad wants to know how to find my stories. I've evaded telling him again, but I'm still worried. He's wanted to show it to someone at work for a long time, but I was able to just tell him no in a nice way. Freaking out here!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: this chapter has a lot of dialogue in it. Sorry, not sorry! Sorry for not writing for so long! Comment and leave kudos! Happy reading and stay safe!
> 
> Oh, and I lied when I said they wouldn't be talking as one for awhile. Sorta. Half-lied.
> 
> – your author

_ Previously: _

_Instead of fuzing with Khione, I had been pushing into the backseat. So now she was running the show. And she had on a big smirk while doing it._

_"Um–uh–Brooklyn?" Kai finally managed to speak (sorta)._

_"No, sweetie. I'm Khione."_

* * *

She started to advance on Kai, staring at him like he was a piece of meat that she wanted to tear into. That is NOT the type of metaphor one wants to have describing a person coming towards them. I need to stop Khione before she does anything stupid.

 _"We're in each other's heads. I know what you're thinking right now, and I know that you think I'm just a monster like everyone else does. I thought you were different. Guess not."_ Khione thought.

Well, in that case, what's there to lose? 

Ok, there's a lot to lose. Like Kai's life, for example. But this is a positive energy space, so we push those thoughts out! Yeah!

Who am I kidding? We're doomed. 

Might as well give it everything I got, right? 

_"Khione! Stop!"_ I yelled, _"You don't have to do this!"_

_"Sorry, sis, but I'm here to do the things you're too weak to do. That's my only purpose, apparently."_

Well, shit. Guess I've gotta go with Plan B. 

'What is Plan B?' one might ask. It's basically using all of my power to override Khione and take back control. I've done it before, I can do it again. Probably. Sorry Kai.

"Brooklyn, what're are you talking about? You're Brooklyn! What was that? How can you do that?!" Kai sounded hysterical, and that's never a good thing to be in a fight (only if this comes to a fight, of course).

I tried to remember what I did the last time I kicked Khione out. I think I remember unleashing everything I've tried to keep locked inside...I thought that was letting Khione out. There is no way that there's more power inside me. It's not possible. I think I would've torn myself apart by now if that was the case. 

No point in not trying, right? So, I thought of every emotion that I never let anyone see in me, and I brought it to the forefront of my mind. The anger at my family for underestimating me, the anguish from when I had to leave all my friends behind, the fear of my secret coming out. I've learned my powers are tied to my emotions, so this should help. 

Suddenly, Khione stopped and fell to her knees, screaming, holding her hands at her head. I was fighting back, and I seemed to be winning. 

"Get out!!" We screamed as one, both talking to the other. 

I faintly heard Jax and our parents bursting into my room, but I was too focused on regaining control that it didn't register in my brain at all.

I gave one last final surge of power into pushing Khione out, "Take that, _bitch_."

I gasped and looked up, realizing I had just won. My eyes were shining a vibrant icy-blue, and I could feel I was slowly starting to come back into myself. 

I looked around and found that, in our internal fight, Khione and I had managed to freeze my entire room. Kai looking like he was gonna pass out any second, that or he was about to start screaming. I'm not too fond of either, to be honest. 

"Blair!" I heard Jax exclaim as I fell onto my back.

"Hey, I'm Brooklyn remember?" I laughed, and it turned into a cough from exhaustion.

He rolled his eyes and responded with, "I think the cat's long gone, B."

I guess it was. I lasted a lot longer than I expected. With my random outbursts, I thought I would've exposed us long ago. I need to set higher exceptions for myself now.

Once Jax had helped me stand, I said, "Hey, at least I didn't pass out this time.

My dad let out a bark of laughter, but my mom and Jax just scowled. It was obvious they were still worried about me.

I was about to assure them that I was fine, but before I could someone else cut in, "Would someone PLEASE explain what the HELL is going on?"

Oh, Right! Kai. And to think I was feeling good about beating Khione. Speaking of Khione, she had been silent since I had beat her. But I could still feel the strong sulking vibes rolling off of her in my head. It's a weird feeling.

Jax walked over and gave his friend a comforting pat on the back, "Ok, buddy. Now I want you to take a deep breath before walking to the living room. Then we'll explain everything there, ok?"

"Ye-Yeah," he stuttered, walking out of the room with a far-off look in his eyes.

I knew what was coming. 'The Talk.' Not the normal one, though. This was the lecture about responsibility with my powers and learning control. I've been hearing this one since day one. 

My mom let out a big sigh and started. It was the usual BS at first; you know better, how could you let this happen, I understand what you're going through...

And then it got to the explanation. They wanted to know what happened, so I told them. I may not be the perfect example of a daughter, but I'm not stupid! I told them about how Kai was asking a lot of questions and getting on my nerves, and how I lost control and let Khione out, and I ended with how I retook control. My family stayed silent throughout the whole thing, my parents only giving each other those 'looks' occasionally. 

When I finished, my dad came up to me, gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "I'm proud of you. You're stronger than you think. Remember that."

Before my mom could continue her disappointed rant, I reminded them that we had someone waiting for us downstairs. That stopped her. 

We found Kai sitting on the couch, both his knees bouncing up and down, and his hands squeezing each other over and over again. This definitely did not look like the super-popular, confident, Kai Knight that I was used to. 

"I'm going to make some tea," my mom said, rushing off to the kitchen. 

_"Coward,"_ I heard Khione mutter.

 _"Oh, so you've decided to talk again, huh?"_ I asked.

 _"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you want. I did nothing wrong. YOU just assumed that I was gonna kill him. I was just gonna scare him a bit, that's all,"_ she insisted.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down on an armchair. I figured it was best if I wasn't right next to Kai at the moment. 

That's when my mom came back, holding five mugs of water and tea bags. She put the down on the coffee table and turn to Jax, "You mind?"

"Not at all," he answered, putting each of his hands on a mug.

The water started to steam and almost boil, and that's when he move onto the next mugs. What? This isn't normal in your family? Well, it is in mine.

I looked over at Kai to see his reaction and found exactly what I thought I would: wide-eyed, mouth-dropping shock.

It was pretty amusing. 

"So you're all like...this?" Kai gestured to the mugs, finally finding his voice.

"Yes, and we are willing to answer any of your questions, as long as you agree to something first," my mom answered. 

He swallowed and nodded his head, "You want me to keep your secret, right?"

My dad gave him a small smile, "Very good. It is very important that you never speak of this event to anyone outside of this house, ok?"

Kai nodded again.

Jax sat next to his friend and my parents sat down on the loveseat. We all looked at each other apprehensively before my mom spoke, "What would you like to know?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's a wrap on chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're finally starting to move along the story arc more. I know this chapter wasn't my longest, but I didn't want to stay up too late tonight. Or at least stay up late writing. 
> 
> Anyway, I've decided on an update schedule. Well, a sorta-schedule. I'm going to write at least one chapter a week, switching off on whichever story it is. This week, I made sure I updated TCC, but I also found he energy to update this one, too. But next week, I'm going to make sure I get a new chapter for this story out before I ever start working on TCC. You get it? Ok.
> 
> Reminder that this story is also on Inkitt, FF, and Wattpad. (And it'll be on Tumbler soon)
> 
> Make sure you comment and leave kudos! Stay safe and happy reading!
> 
> – your author


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back ladies and gents and others! I finally finished my pjo fanfic (and am starting another one), so I can focus on this once some more. I don't think this'll end up having as many chapters as Secret Powers, but it should be a considerable amount considering I haven't even introduced the antagonist yet. If there is one...dun dun dun! Also, I know this is random but go check out the Darkest Minds series! It's amazing and everyone should love it if you're reading this right now. And, now for the sad part: the Percy Jackson universe is over. Dunzo! No more books! Why, Rick? Why?!
> 
> Now that that's done, please comment and leave kudos! Stay safe and happy reading!
> 
> – your author
> 
> P.S. go to FF and answer my poll. My name is Ocean.breezzq cuz for some reason they don't allow underscores in your username on FF. Anyway, go do it!!!

Kai hadn't said one word. He just sat there, staring at some invisible crack in the coffee table. We had been open and honest with him, and he hadn't reacted like I thought he would. After seeing our powers, we had let him ask as many questions as he wanted to, and we'd answered them all. At one point, he just went silent, mentally going over everything that we had told him. It was quite nerve wracking not to know what he was thinking. Then, an idea struck me: Jax can read minds! Why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

I leaned over to Jax and whispered, "What's he thinking?"

He paused before answering, "He's overwhelmed. He's in shock, and he wants...pizza?"

Those were all the thoughts I was expecting, besides the pizza part of course, so that meant that Kai wasn't a total weirdo. I mean, he should've been afraid of us. That's how I expected him to feel. We could kill people with one flick of a hand if we wanted to.

He should be terrified, but he wasn't. Why?

"Kai? You gonna say something?" I asked, trying to look him in the eye.

He jerked his head up, surprising me enough to cause me to fall back.

"He can read minds?!"

That was not what I was expecting. I was expecting something like 'Freaks!' or maybe a little screaming. I'm usually better at reading people, so what is it about this boy that keeps me guessing? More importantly, why do I care what he thinks?

My mom gave Kai a small smile, "Yes, and Brooklyn has prophetic dreams. They only developed these powers recently, though."

Kai's eyes must have grown twice the normal size in the span of two sentences. He turned to give me a shocked expression, mouth practically hanging open. I would have laughed if it was directed at anyone else.

"You can see the future?" he whispered, eyebrows raised.

I don't think he even realized what his eyebrows were doing because he was looking at me like I had just given him a million dollars, but his eyebrows had a mind of their own. They were stuck in the either shocked or terrified position. I wasn't sure which one yet.

"Not really anymore. I think it only happens when serious trouble is coming our way. It's only happened a few times, really," I blushed from the attention he was giving me, shocking myself by my actions.

For anyone confused, I don't blush. At least Brooklyn doesn't. Maybe Blair does occasionally, but I'm not Blair anymore. Blair was a separate entity to Khione, and now we're combining. It was scary at first, but there isn't much to do about it anyway. Might as well accept it.

But that doesn't mean I have to tell my parents or Jax yet. They worry about me too much already, no need to add more to their shoulders.

"Still awesome, though," Kai said, smiling.

I shrug, trying to regain some of my nonchalance. I have to remember that Kai knows me as a bossy, emo teenage girl, and not what I used to be.

"We are pretty awesome, aren't we?" Khione commented in my head.

I rolled my eyes and tried to whisper, "Shut up. We're trying to have a conversation!"

Neither attempt worked. Khoine didn't shut up and apparently I sucked at whispering. Kai heard me shushing her, and it seemed that he didn't have the will to not comment on it.

"Who're you talking to?" he asked.

I hesitated, but ultimately thought, 'What the hell? Let's do it,' and said, "Khione."

I wasn't going to give him my full life story, just the simplest answer to his question. My business was my business. It's as simple as that.

Kai figured out I wasn't going to give him anymore and, like the douche he is, asked another question, "She's your alter-ego, right? Your evil side?"

"Who's he calling evil?"

I ignored Khione, as usual, and answered, "She's not evil. Imagine that I have DID, dissociative identity disorder, and she's another identity I created. Except she didn't come from childhood trauma. We think that I was too powerful and my powers were overwhelming me, so my mind created another person within me. That way there's somewhere for the power to go when it becomes too much for me to control."

And I wasn't lying. All of that was true. Or at least, that's what my parents theorized when I suddenly started telling them my name was Khione. I was three, so I don't remember it, but they do. It scared the shit out of them to see their toddler so confident and in control. Well, the joke was on them cuz' that wasn't even me!

But I digress.

Kai breathed out a big sigh, "That's..."

"Messed up? I mean, where's my personality switch? I have powers, too!" Jax joked.

Everyone let out a half-hearted laugh. Jax always knew how to lighten up the room just as it needs it the most. Like then.

"Well, do you have any more questions?" Dad asked Kai.

"No, but I have one request. Can I see your training room?" he gave us a hopeful grin.

I smirked, "Prepare to be amazed."

"Yes! I love doing this!" Jax exclaimed, hopping up and running towards the entrance to the basement.

Our parents laughed at his enthusiasm, but they seemed pretty excited as well. Who wouldn't be in our position? We've been desperately trying to hide our powers for months, and now we finally get to be ourselves.

Jax waited to open the door to add suspense, then said, "Are you ready for this?"

I struggled to hold in my snort. Jax knows that the only thing on the other side of that door are stairs heading down into a laundry room. But there's a little secret door, too.

Jax flung open the door, "Tada!"

Kai's face falling was enough to make me burst out laughing. It was just too good!

"Oh, you should see your face right now! Priceless!" I exclaimed, walking down the stairs and heading towards the open wall, "There's a little more security than a single door."

And I pressed my hand into what seemed like a random part of the wall. In reality, it was a secret pad that scanned for a hand matching either my mom, dad, Jax, or me. We are superheroes: the eternally paranoid.

And as the seemingly concrete wall slid away to reveal our training room, Kai's mouth dropped open in shock, "Holy..."

* * *

**I know this was a little short, but I just needed to get SOMETHING out there, so I just wrote a little fluff chapter. Don't worry though, the action is soon to come! I promise! If I can only figure out what that action will be, and then I'll let you know lol.**

**I have a beta now! Yay! And they are wonderful and you should go check them out on Ao3: nightskywithrainbows, or JJ. I would be lost without them. So, yeah. Thanks so much, JJ.**

**Comment, vote, and + to your library or reading lists! Stay safe and happy reading!**

**– your author**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a little short, but I just needed to get SOMETHING out there, so I just wrote a little fluff chapter. Don't worry though, the action is soon to come! I promise! If I can only figure out what that action will be, and then I'll let you know lol.
> 
> I have a beta now! Yay! And they are wonderful and you should go check them out on Ao3: nightskywithrainbows, or JJ. I would be lost without them. So, yeah. Thanks so much, JJ.
> 
> Comment and leave kudos! Maybe you could subscribe too? Stay safe and happy reading!
> 
> – your author


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I bet you all thought I had abandoned this story, but you were wrong! I was just busy and taking my sweet time writing. I also lost another horse this week. That's 2 in 2 months. So I wasn't really in the mood to write. 
> 
> On that somber note, this chapter was meant to move the plot along more. I realized that I've been making a lot of fluff chapters, so I wanted to actually get the story moving along. 
> 
> Comment and leave kudos! Stay safe and happy reading!
> 
> – your author

ONE WEEK LATER…

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please!!”

“No!”

“Come on, Brooklyn! Just a little bit?” Kai asked, hands in a pleading position.

We (Jax, Kai, and I) were sitting in my spot in the forest. Over time, this area became a place where we could safely talk about our powers without my parents or anyone else listening in. And this time, I had come to take some pictures and Jax and Kai decided to follow me. I was convinced that they came for the sole purpose of annoying me.

At this moment, Kai was trying to convince me to use my powers. I, clearly, was denying him.

“It doesn’t even have to be that big! It can be simple! Please?!” he begged, getting down on his knees in front of me.

 _“Wow. That boy has no shame, does he? Plus, he clearly likes you,”_ Khione said, _“And would it be so bad to let off some steam?”_

It was bad enough having to listen to Kai’s insistence, but now Khoine was joining in. Just great.

“I would do it, but my powers plus a forest, equals bad news. So, you need to do it!” Jax exclaimed, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

He was getting way too much enjoyment from my annoyance. Sometimes twins are supportive of their sibling, always taking their side, but apparently Jax didn’t get the memo.

“Both of you leave, or you’re going to get a real show of my powers,” I said, not once looking up from my camera.

“I figured it out! Your emotions make you lose control of your powers, so we just need to make you feel something really intensely!” Kai exclaimed, hopping up from the ground.

Oh, no.

_“He really isn’t that bright, is he? Now I’m rethinking the whole ‘dating him’ thing.”_

I gritted my teeth, but not because of Khione’s comments, because of Kai’s. He had started to ask a bunch of random personal questions. He knew that I didn’t enjoy answering forced questions about myself, and he took advantage of that. He’s a real sweetheart, ain’t he?

I was able to ignore it at first, and keep taking photos, but it was inevitable for him to push the perfect button to push me over the edge. Today’s special button was unexpected, but understood, “Why do you hate answering questions about yourself so much?”

Vaguely, I could hear Jax mutter ‘Oh, shit,’ before I let my powers breath. Really, I didn’t do much damage. I just felt my eyes flash and the temperature suddenly drop about thirty degrees. I might not be affected by cold, but Jax sure is. He looked like he was about to pass out. And of course the regular human, Kai, wasn’t doing so well either.

I wasn’t going to let that stop me, though, “You really want to know? Ok. My entire family was tortured by an evil guy just so he could try to take our powers for himself! You happy?!”

A guilty look overtook Kai’s face. He looked genuinely sad, so I brought the temperature back to normal and closed my eyes, forcing them to open back to normal.

“I’m so sorry, Brooklyn. I didn’t know,” he said, face scrunching up in worry.

He seemed like he was actually caring. Like, more than a normal person would. I didn’t want to let my mind wander in that direction, but unfortunately, I’m not the only one who occupies my mind.

_“He likes you, you stubborn idiot! Just accept it already!”_

_“Not likely,”_ I thought back.

I could feel Khione’s frustration seeping into my own emotions, so I fought to push it back. I wasn’t sure why she was getting so worked up about it; she had never shown any interest in any guys before. She always called them crude names while I was attempting to talk to them, so I never even had a chance. But that’s the life of a teenage girl sharing a body with another teenage girl.

I decided that the best option, considering Kai’s health, was to leave right then, so I did. I started walking further into the woods, not caring in the slightest if I got lost. I never got lost. It’s an upside to having two people using the same brain. One of us can remember stuff the other doesn’t want to bother with. I would usually rely on Khione to keep us safe.

As I got farther and farther away from home and civilization, I felt myself getting more and more relaxed. When I’m isolated, with nobody around to possibly hurt, I can be myself fully. I don’t have to constantly worry about slipping up. I can just...be me!

So I let myself merge with Khione fully, making us into one singular personality. That was one thing that Jax and my parents never knew about: I was strengthening my powers. Sure, I trained with them like usual, but I still needed my own training. It started as a way to let off steam, but then I realized that the more I used them, the less I feared losing control. Plus, Khione and I were on generally good terms if she wasn’t stuck inside our head all the time.

We let out a sigh of relief. At first, it took either extenuating circumstances or extreme force to get us to merge, but now it was like dipping into a pool. We did it with ease. It also helped that we both wanted it.

When we were together, our powers doubled in size. Every shift in the temperature in a ten mile radius could be felt by us. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time knowing we had control over this kind of power.

Just as we were going to start ‘stretching’ the muscle of our powers, we felt something. Almost like- fear. Somebody was terrified. Beyond terrified. Their body was letting off so much heat. At least, to us it was.

It felt like we were being pulled by an invisible string towards the person. Soon enough, without realizing, we were running and the edges of town were coming into view. Fully accepting that we were going to do something stupid, we followed the trail of heat until we heard the muffled screams.

When we got close enough, we hid behind a wall and saw that it was a woman, no, a girl. Around my age, maybe younger. A man, definitely older than her, had her pushed up against the alley wall. It was the darker side of this small town, so nobody cared or heard her calls for help. But we did, and there was no way we were going to not do anything about it either.

Making a split-second decision to not try to hide our face, we turned into the alley. The sun was almost completely down, so my shadow loomed largely. We hoped it made the man afraid. If not, we were about to show him he should’ve been.

“Hey! Get your hands off of her, you perv!” We yelled, taking a couple steps closer.

The man stopped to look up at us, but he didn’t let go of the girl’s wrist. With the grip he had on her, she was most definitely going to have bruises. That just fueled our anger more. This man was going to pay, slowly.

“Get going, girly! You don’t wanna mess with me,” the man said and straightened, probably assuming that his height would scare me off.

Ha. What he didn’t know was that I was born into a family with superpowers. Height wasn’t something that affected my confidence, that’s for sure.

I took a few more steps at a brisker pace, “Back away from the girl...before I make you!”

He laughed. Like, actually laughed. We gritted our teeth and told ourselves that he would regret doing that later. For now, we just had to make sure the girl was safely out of his grasp before we attacked.

“I’m not going to tell you again. Let the girl go or I’m going to be forced to do something I REALLY want to do,” We said, striding until we were only about two feet away from the man.

He hadn’t backed down one inch yet, and he didn’t look like he was planning to, so we gave a shrug and said, “Ok, fine with me. This way is more fun anyway.”

I couldn’t tell you what happened after that specifically. I vaguely remember covering our hands in ice and punching the man repeatedly in the mouth until he had more blood than saliva. But we weren’t done there. We apparently decided that it would be a good idea to make an ice spike and stab it through his hand, into the wall, holding him there.

The girl had gone and cowered against the opposite wall, whimpering and crying, long before we had ever gone into major beast mode. When we turned to check on her, crouching down to her level, she flinched away from us. We were offended at first, but ultimately decided that she had a proper excuse. We HAD just pierced a guy’s hand to the wall, beaten him bloody, and to top it all off, we had white hair, eyes, and cold basically pouring out of our hands and mouth. It’s understandable for someone to be afraid of us, so we chose to take a more gentle approach the second time.

“Hey, are you okay? What’s your name?” We asked, making sure our powers were under control before gently pulling her up by the arms.

“I-I-it’s C-claire,” she stuttered, eyes wide as saucers.

We tried a reassuring smile, “Nice to meet you, Claire. Are you hurt?”

She nodded her head, but it didn’t look like anything was too serious. A quick trip to the ER to get checked out would most likely find a few bruises and result in a report to the police. We pushed that worry out of our minds for the moment, ignoring the obvious stress that would come later over the fact that this girl and man had just seen our face.

“Ok. Well, you should call the police, first of all. They’ll take care of you,” We told her. On the inside, we were actually debating staying with her, but we knew it was too big a risk after already saving her.

“O-Ok. Are you leaving?” Claire asked, giving us those big puppy-dog eyes.

And they almost worked, if we hadn’t been prepared for similar experiences like this. We put on the professional face, and calmly replied, “I’m sorry, but I really have to go. Nobody can know who I am. I really don’t want to ask you this, but can you keep my identity a secret?”

She nodded, so I started to turn away. Before I could though, a hand shot out and grabbed my arm in a tight hold.

“I don’t even know who you are. At least let me have a name to thank inside my head,” she said, voice surprisingly firm considering the recent trauma.

I tried to just walk away, but that girl had a death-lock on my arm, and it would be best if we didn’t freeze her hand off after saving her. Therefore, we came up with the next best answer to our real names, “Call me Frostbite. Do you have a phone on you?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Call the police. I’ll make sure you’re safe before I leave completely.” We told her.

Claire pulled out her phone and dialed 911, and then, before Claire knew it, we were gone. We climbed up onto the roof of the shorter building. Our training taught us how to use our powers as a tool to do stuff like this.

Once we heard the sirens coming, and the cars pulled up, we took off towards home. Even though I would pay for it later, I let a small smile grace my lips, confident that what I had just done was the right thing. I may have some explaining to do, but nothing was going to put a damper on my good mood in that moment. Nothing.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My strong feminist side came out in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! I also wanted to thank my amazing beta, nightskywithrainbows (JJ). Go check out their stuff on Ao3!
> 
> Comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Stay safe and happy reading, 
> 
> your author


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one moves along the plot A LOT!! I hope you like it! I also decided to just put an A/N on the top now. It's easier to republish this on other websites when there is only one.
> 
> Special shoutout to my amazing beta reader, nightskywithrainbows (JJ). You're a real trooper putting up with my crazy writing schedule!
> 
> Comment and leave kudos! Stay safe and happy reading!
> 
> \- your author

I thought that I would be able to sneak in unnoticed, but my luck isn't good enough for that. As soon as I had taken the first step up the stairs, a light flicked on in the living room, illuminating my entire family waiting for me with angry expressions. It was exactly like a movie scene where a teenager snuck out and their parents bust them as they sneak back in. Except, in this circumstance, I was a teeanger who had stayed out too late, saved another teenager from getting raped while also exposing my powers, and had tried to hide it all. Things were not looking up for me.

"Where were you?" Dad spoke first, "Do you know how worried we were?"

I let out a groan, turning and entering the same room as them. No point in running away from it now.

"I was out, and I'm sorry about not calling. I should've told you guys where I was. But would you guys really have reacted any differently if I had?" I said, giving them a sheepish smile.

Jax was literally steaming. Like, his skin was probably at almost 150°F already. He's always been a bit of a hothead when it came to my safety.

"Blaire, I need an explanation now. Before I burn the house down," he stated calmly, clearly only just keeping his powers in check.

When Jax is having trouble controlling his powers, you know it's serious. That's why I immediately let my body sag in defeat.

"I saved a girl tonight," I muttered, barely above a whisper.

I was not looking forward to the chewing out I would get for exposing myself. But they couldn't be too mad, right? I saved a girl from that douche! That had to count from something...right?

"I'm sorry, what was that? You have to speak up, Blair," My mom said.

I could see in her face that she had heard me, but she was just looking for clarification. Or that she didn't want to believe me, and she wanted to make sure that I was really THAT stupid. Either was highly probable.

"I said, I saved a girl tonight!" I snapped. Might as well be confident in my words if the result is going to be the same.

My dad took a deep breath in, before letting it out very slowly. I could see that his phone in his hand was crushing under his strength. Usually, he could keep a handle on his powers since they aren't really connected to his emotions. Apparently, I was wrong in assuming that.

"How could you be this STUPID!? We've been over this so many times!" Jax screamed, finally letting it out.

I stared at him in open-mouth shock. Before he could see how much it affected me, though, I steeled my body over, expression cold as ice, "So much for twin reliability."

And I stormed upstairs, not even caring that I was leaving icy footprints in my wake. Let them see how angry I was, and not the hurt. How could they be so cavalier about a human being's life? I SAVED Claire, and they were punishing me for it. Nope. Not to this girl.

As soon as my door was closed and locked, I went straight to the window. I could not be in that house that night. The tension was too high, and I had too much steam to blow off.

And where did I always go to blow off steam? That's right, the forest. So that's where I went.

Just as I was heading in that direction, a thought struck me. Do I really want to run off alone?

What I needed in that moment was someone to sit and listen to my stress rant. I had really needed it for a long time, but I had held it back because there was nobody to talk to that wasn't involved in my stress. There still wasn't, but at least the person that came to mind wasn't a part of my family. That's a difference from all the other options.

I couldn't believe it, but I needed to find Kai.

"Oh, crap! You finally gave in! Yes! Go get him, girl!"

I rolled my eyes at my other half. She was never going to give it up, so I just sighed and started in the direction of town. I knew that Kai lived in the nicer, richer part of town, but that's it.

Once I got there, I let my senses take over. In other words, I let Khione out, but only partially. Even if I was mad at them, I agreed with my family members that I had caused enough trouble for one night.

Everyone lets off a different heat signature, if only with a minute difference, and luckily for me, if I focus I can find those different signatures. I wasn't going to repeat it, but I recognized Kai's immediately. It's not like I did it on purpose, it just came to me on instinct.

"You sure are stubborn..."

"You're in my head, remember? I can hear you!" I snarked back.

"Oh, I know!"

Once again, I found myself rolling my eyes in exasperation with Khione. We may be on good terms now, but she's still a pain in my head sometimes. Not my butt, my head. Her constant rambling gives me headaches!

We came up on a brightly-lit, three story house. It wasn't HUGE, but it was clear Kai's family had some money. There was a black, metal fence surrounding the property, but that isn't any trouble for someone for me. Soon enough, I was standing outside of what I assumed was his bedroom window. His heat signature was coming from inside there, but that's all I knew. I had created small pieces of ice to knock on the window. Just as I was prepping to create another ice pebble, a head popped out of what used to be the window. Kai had pushed the window open and now he was standing there holding his forehead from where I had just thrown a cube of ice at his face.

Not how I had planned it, but it worked.

"Brooklyn? What are you doing here? It's like, eleven!" he whisper-shouted, poking his head out again to stare at me in wonder.

"I wanted to hang out," I answered as nonchalantly as possible.

Kai looked skeptical, but nodded nonetheless. He turned around and went rummaging through his dresser for a shirt.

And that's when I realized that he had been shirtless the entire time and my cheeks blushed bright read. I hoped that it was invisible in the darkness, though. He had only been wearing a pair of pajama pants, and I had just talked normally to him like it was an average Tuesday! Looks like my perceptiveness had dulled since moving to this town.

"I'm ready," Kai came back wearing a simple, navy v-neck and his pajama pants. I was about to comment on the pants, but decided not to.

He was right when he said it was late, and if the guy wanted to wear pajama pants around town, who was I to stop him?

"Great. Now jump out the window," I told him, urging him to hurry up.

I didn't know if his parents were light sleepers or not, and I was not going to get caught using my powers for the SECOND time that night.

He looked at me like I was crazy for a moment before his expression morphed into one of shock, "You aren't serious, right? I'll die!"

I huffed and said, "No, you won't! I'll catch you with my powers!"

Honestly, I hate interacting with newbies to this world. They were always assuming science was the same here. News flash! I can shoot ice out of my hands!

Kai still looked apprehensive, but he carefully climbed onto the windowsill, but he didn't take the actual step out of the window. I resisted the urge to groan in annoyance because I knew that would just make the situation worse.

Instead, I gently calmed his nerves, "It's going to be fine. I know what I'm doing, promise. You trust me, right?"

I wasn't expecting him to actually answer. We barely knew each other, and he had nearly been killed by my 'evil' side. What had I done to earn his trust?

"Yeah..." he muttered, and before I could display my shock, he took a leap off the windowsill.

On instinct, I reached my powers out to gently catch him on a block of ice covered in snow for padding. I did not need him complaining about any bruised ribs when I was supposed to be the one letting my inner turmoil loose on him later.

Not that he knew that yet...

* * *

"So what do you wanna do?" Kai finally asked after we had been walking for ten minutes.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, that boy had no patience whatsoever!"

I internally agreed with Khine wholeheartedly. I had gotten better at not allowing myself to be baited by my other personality. It could only lead to questions, and questions lead to interrogations.

"I figured we could go somewhere private to talk. What I want to talk about needs to be spoken about at a secure location, if you know what I mean," I said.

His eyes lit up in realization, and I saw in them that he was hoping for it to be something like this. It wasn't a surprise. Kai had been like an excited groupie ever since he found out our secret, and me willingly speaking to him about it without being forced to was certainly unexpected.

"Great! I know a place, unless you want to go to the woods again?" he started to head off, but turned around in question.

"No, let's try somewhere new. I haven't been able to sightsee much anyway," I responded, catching up to him.

In truth, I didn't want to be anywhere that my parents or Jax would look for me. The whole point of sneaking out is to be away from my family, and going somewhere predictable was not on my agenda for the night. What WAS was finally trying to open up to Kai. Or at least, he can think that. I was just searching for someone who was properly scared of me enough to not interrupt as I rant.

When we reached our destination, I found that Kai had brought us to an abandoned boxcar. It was on an old stretch of tracks that looked equally as abandoned as the car. There was so much graffiti on the caravan, that I could not even see the original color, not that it would be anything but rust based off of the assumed age.

Inside, there were a couple lanterns and blankets sitting on the floor. In the corner, there was what looked like a small pile of pillows, as well. There were some old wooden boxes sitting around the edges, but their structural integrity was to be determined. It looked like someone had put some work into cleaning the space up a bit, but it was still covered in a thin layer of dust.

As Jax was turning on the lanterns, I asked, "What is this place?"

He turned around and gave me a small smile, "It's my safe space. I come here when I want to be alone. I thought it would work as a little hideout for you."

I snorted, "And what makes you think I'm hiding?"

His eyes gave me a once over, making me AND Khione want to punch his lights out, but before we could he spoke again, "Well, you came to me ALONE in the middle of the night because you wanted to 'hang out.' Now I don't think I assumed wrong when I thought that you didn't like me, so why would you choose me of all people to spend time with? Because I was the only one left!"

"Pretty boy's not as stupid as he looks."

I so wanted to still punch him, but all of what he said was right.

"And plus, you look like you just got out of a fight," Kai added on.

I hadn't realized before, but I did. There were dirt scuffs on my jacket and jeans, and my makeup was a little smudged. Well, that's new, I thought. Usually, my makeup just went back to normal after a fight because it appears supernaturally on my face when I combine with Khione. You learn something new everyday, though!

"I hadn't realized," I muttered, plopping down on the blanket.

Kai soon followed me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"How did you know I wanted to talk?" I evaded.

As soon as I was asked, I froze up! The whole point of being there was to let out my frustrations on him, and now I couldn't even get a proper word out.

"Because you may not think so, but you're easy to read once you get to know you," he answered, looking up at me with that STUPID smoldering gaze.

It made me squirm in discomfort, and that's when he turned his attention back to the invisible lint on his clothes.

"So...?" he prompted.

I sighed, "I saved a girl tonight."

That seemed like an easy start.

"And that's bad, why?" he was a little too pushy for my liking, but I answered nonetheless.

"Because I exposed us. I didn't even wear my mask! But it felt SO GOOD to help that girl! The guy was going to do something awful to her, I knew it! So I stepped in and stopped the idiot. And when I got home, my family was all waiting for me. They were pissed, like, REALLY pissed! And then when Jax wasn't on my side, I blew up. I stormed into my room, locked the door, and left through the window. That's when I went to you." I finally let it out.

It felt like I had had a weight lifted off my shoulders. When it was finally out of my head, I could really analyze it better, and I saw that what I did had made me happy. I had not been truly happy since we had moved, and then my family ruined it for me. They had no right to be mad at me for doing something with my training.

I let out a large sigh, letting my head fall back on one of the pillows.

"Sounds like you saved someone. I don't know why they would be mad at you," Kai said, falling down next to me.

A smile worked its way onto my face as I turned to look at him, and I found that he had done the same. The moment started to feel a lot more heavy...

"Do you wanna know a secret?" I whispered.

Even though nobody was there to hear, it felt like there was something prohibiting me from raising my voice any louder.

"Sure," Kai answered, and I realized that he had moved an inch closer to me.

We were only five inches away from each other now.

"My real name is Blair Mikeals," I said.

He looked a little shocked, but not too much. The moment must have kept his shock at bay.

"It suits you," he whispered.

I let a small smile grace my lips, and his eyes flicked down to see them before flicking back up to my eyes.

"Just kiss already! The suspense is killing me!"

For once, I was truly able to block out Khione's voice. My entire mind was focused on the boy next to me.

My eyes flicked down to his lips before we slowly started to lean in as one. When we were barely a centimeter apart, and I could feel his breath tickle my chin, a commanding voice broke through our bubble, "Brooklyn Maxwell! Put your hands up and step out of the cart! Now!"

We snapped away from each other, sitting up in an instant. Kai looked really confused, but I couldn't allow any thought on that. I was in a defensive stance, holding my position in front of Kai. Without realizing it, I had just become close enough to him for me to naturally protect him. Nice.

I had to hold in Khione and my powers. I was going to try to de-escalate things before my last resort.

Giving Kai a look that said to stay down, I slowly put my hands up. I was glad to find that ice wasn't formed around them.

"I'm coming out, okay?" I slowly took the step to the edge of the opening.

A bright light was shining in my eyes, so I couldn't tell how many people were there, but my instincts told me it was more than one. The light seemed to be coming from car lights, so that meant that they had driven here and I hadn't noticed. I was careless and let my emotions cloud my senses.

That would not happen again.

I didn't know if these were real officers, or just some of Moore's goons. That is, if he found us. That thought made me pale. No matter how beaten he was when we left him, what he did to us was still haunting my nightmares.

I carefully jumped down, making sure that I showed my hands at all times. My parents had told me how to act around law enforcement, and I was sticking to those lessons.

As soon as my boots touched the gravel, heavily armed men ran and pulled my hands behind my back, cuffing them in something that definitely wasn't the usual handcuffs. That was the first clue that these weren't your average police officers. The second was that almost all of them were in black, protective gear from head to toe, with guns that looked far more lethal than they should.

There was one man and one woman in normal clothes, if you can call it that. They were in dress clothes, with a dress shirt and blouse and dress pants and jeans. They both had vests on that had large, white letters on the front, spelling out F-B-I.

"Oh...we're in deep trouble."

"No, shit, Sherlock," I snapped back in my head.

And then I spoke on the outside, "What are you doing? I haven't done anything!"

I made my voice whiny, as to make me sound more like a teenager and less like somebody with enough training and power to take them all down with ease.

The man walked up to me, "Blair Mikeals, you're under arrest for the assault of Zachary Smith."

Once the guy was close enough I could really see his features. He had black hair with a few grey strands sticking out here and there, and a deep tan that showed he lived near the sun. My eyes widened in recognition when I saw his eyes. Blue. Just like the blue that I had been staring at not five minutes ago. The only difference was height and the occasional smile line. This man was Kai's father.

My conclusion was only further cemented when Kai came rushing out and put himself between the agent and me, "Dad?! What are you doing?"

The man's eyes widened when he realized that his son was standing in front of him, protecting an apparent criminal.

"Kai? What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, taking a couple steps back in shock.

I would be shocked too if I had just found my son hanging out with someone I was arresting.

Speaking of that, "What did you say I'm being arrested for again?"

I really hoped that I had heard him wrong earlier, and that I was NOT being accused of assaulting that horrible man, if that's who they were talking about.

My voice seems to snap Kai's dad out of his reverie and he said, "You assaulted a man earlier tonight. We are bringing you in for questioning."

I almost doubled over in laughter, but I was able to reign it in before it could leak out.

Just as I was about to make a retort, Kai spoke again, "You're kidding right, Dad? Brooklyn hasn't done ANYTHING!"

He seemed really mad. I hadn't ever seen him this full of an emotion other than excitement or shock. Now he clearly had some daddy issues if he could instantly snap into an accusing voice.

"We'll be the judge of that, thank you very much. Now if you could please move out of the way, I have to escort Ms. Maxwell to interrogation," he answered, "We'll talk about what you were doing here later, son."

I knew that voice all too much. Kai was going to get into a yelling match at home later, and it was all my fault. Well, it seemed like there were some prior issues going on as well, but my actions had added to it.

"Kai," I whispered, pulling away from the guard holding my arms, "It's okay. Tell my family what happened. They'll know what to do."

He didn't look like he wanted to listen to me, but he took a deep breath anyway and stepped away from us. The guard shoved me in the direction of a black SUV. With one last look at Kai, hoping to convey silent instructions, I was shoved into the back seat. The windows were tinted, and there was a metal guard in between the front and back seats, so I could only feel that we had started to drive away. As I was driven to a mysterious location, my thoughts drifted to the possibility of what could've happened five minutes before.

I had almost kissed Kai!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I am prewriting my chapters now, so there will always be an update on Sunday from here on out. We are nearing the end of this story :(. I'm so sad! But we still have one more story after this one in my trilogy, so stick with me! This one was a little short, but I feel like it ended in a good place and that the scenes in it were necessary.
> 
> BTW, this is on FF, Wattpad, Webnovel, and Inkitt. Thanks JJ! Comment and leave kudos! Stay safe and happy reading!
> 
> \- your author

"You've got quite the ordinary file, Ms. Maxwell," Kai's dad said, plopping down in the chair across from me.

The agents had put a bag over my head in the car before they dragged me into wherever we were. They took it off once I was in the interrogation room. The walls looked concrete and there was a one-way mirror on one wall. I was shoved into a metal chair in front of an equally metal table with another chair across from it. That's what Kai's dad sat down on.

I had not spoken a word since I had given Kai instructions. Everything that they were allowed to do was far kinder than what I experienced with Mr. Moore.

"Don't want to talk? That's fine. We have other ways of getting information out of you," he said, placing a file on the table.

It was labeled with my new name: Brooklyn Maxwell.

"I guess we should get proper introductions down first, right?" Kai's dad said, "I'm Agent Knight, but I believe you already knew that."

I did, but I didn't show it, nor did I show any other real emotions. I just chose a spot on the wall behind Agent Knight and stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, not bothering to even glance at the man in front of me.

"How is it that we always find ourselves in these situations?"

I wanted to snort, but all I let slip was a minuscule lift at the corner of my lips. If Agent Knight noticed, he didn't bring it up.

Instead, he let out a long sigh and said, "Listen, kid. We only brought you in on assault charges because we needed somewhere secure to talk about this. It seems that a man was attacked last night. He was barely able to give us a description before he dropped into a coma. The description fit you perfectly. Well, most of you anyway."

An actual smirk found my lips then, against my will. The guy's profile had probably been completely true, but I wasn't in my full ice mode anymore. The only thing there was my makeup and hair. And, of course, my ever present cold complexion.

"This would be much easier if you talked to me, Brooklyn," his voice seemed to have softened, like he was trying to turn into just another dad, rather than an FBI agent.

I finally let my body face him fully, and what I saw fit his voice perfectly. His eyebrows were creased together in what I think was concern, and his eyes were staring into mine with an intensity that made me want to run into his arms and pour out my soul. It was a total dad look.

I wasn't going to let something as simple as a change in demeanor break me, though, so I steeled myself over again and stared back at him with what I hoped was an emotionless graze. By his reaction, I think it was.

"Ok, I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice," he stood up and went up to the one way glass, "Bring in the brother."

My eyes widened in panic. They had Jax?!

I was struggling to hold in my powers, and it wasn't even Khione that was doing it. It was me.

"Easy, Blair. Rein it in. Doofus can protect himself. They're probably bluffing."

I really wanted to believe her, I did. But the way that Agent Knight gave the order...he wasn't lying. They really had my brother in this building. There was going to be hell to pay if they hurt him.

Kai's dad turned back to look at me, "Nice to finally gain your attention, Ms. Maxwell. Hopefully you'll cooperate with us now."

Cooperate my ass.

"You just made a big mistake," I clenched my fists in hopes of hiding the fact that ice was starting to crawl its way up to my handcuffs and my arms.

"I don't think so," he gave me a blood-boiling smile before exiting the room.

I slumped into my chair, exhaustion from the night's events finally catching up to me. I just needed a moment to recharge before I had to deal with any more. But anyone with enough knowledge of my life would know that it never gives me time to recharge.

Before I knew it, Jax was rushing towards me, Agent Knight following and locking the door. Jax frantically checked me over for injuries before turning towards the agent again to glare. My gaze was at the exact same place. I had held myself back because I had no proof that it wasn't a bluff, but now that I knew it true, somebody was going to hurt.

I didn't even feel it happen, but I had frozen the handcuffs to the point that they just fell off me in pieces as I stood up. I strode over to Agent Knight and pushed him up against the wall, holding one hand on his arm and the other against his neck. The one on the neck was barely an inch from touching the skin, primed to freeze him in an instant. My eyes were literally glowing white with power.

"You shouldn't have brought my family into this," I growled out.

The idiot actually had the nerve to smirk, "And we have confirmation. Thank you, Brooklyn."

The shock from his reaction was enough for him to be able to grab my arm and twist it behind me, switching our positions and effectively incapacitating me. So he thought, anyway. I had a way out, but it would require seriously injuring the dad of the boy I almost kissed. That would not be good.

"Let go of her!" Jax ran and tried to pry off Agent Knight, but he had a strong hold on me. Jax wasn't willing to expose his powers as well, so all he could do was play the part of an angry and confused brother.

Three more agents stormed into the room, shoving Jax back and all grabbing onto me. In a blur, I was shoved through the door and brought through an equally concrete-walled hallway until we reached another room. This one had an eerie similarity to the one that Mr. Moore used to contain us. Before I could truly resist, I was locked inside, banging my hands onto the reinforced doors in a desperate attempt at freedom.

It was fruitless, and I knew it. Eventually, I just ended up moving to the opposite side of the cell, where a small metal cot was. I sat there with my head between my knees, unable to come up with a solution for my situation. Everything I came up with just led to someone getting hurt that didn't deserve it.

I didn't care who he was related to, Agent Knight was not going to get away with this. Even if I wasn't the one to deliver the blow (though I hoped I was), my family was not just going to let me go that easily.

They would find a way. They always did.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I did not expect this story to end so soon. Well, its not DONE, but this is the last chapter besides the epilogue (where I promise I will wrap up loose ends). This chapter just flowed well and led to the perfect ending. I hope that I get some more readers soon, but I still love the ones that are reading this. Thank you to my special beta reader, nightskywithrainbows. Comment, leave kudos, and subscribe! Stay safe and happy reading!
> 
> – your author

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next time someone came into my cell, it shocked me awake. The person was the other agent at the train tracks, the woman. I assumed that they sent her because they thought I would open up more to a woman. Well, they were sorely mistaken.

"Hello, Brooklyn. You can call me Agent Morris," she said, sitting down on the cot next to me.

I didn't move a muscle, didn't even bring my head up from between my knees. If they thought that I was scared and weak, then there was more likely to be an opportunity to escape. Even though I can't do that. If I do, then I'll be a fugitive twice over for doing nothing but helping people.

"We don't wish to be your enemy. We only want to understand you, and hopefully get your help," Agent Morris told me.

I snorted, finally looking up. There was no point in hiding the fact that I wasn't afraid of them, even if there were dried tear tracks on my cheeks. Those weren't from being arrested, they were from being put in a situation that reminded me of past trauma. But they could think that they made me cry if they wanted.

"We are interested in your skills," she said.

"What skills?" I asked. If I was going to be stuck here, I wasn't going to be cooperative.

Agent Morris gave me a small smile, "You know what I'm talking about. We don't want to keep you here. We want to let you go, but you have to agree to some things first."

No doubt they wanted me to agree to stop using my powers and keep the fact that they arrested a minor for no reason a secret. That's what to be expected from a government agency, and it's part of the reason that a lot of heroes are only thought of as myths now, my parents included.

"Go on," I told her.

"We want to be able to call on you for help whenever needed, and we want you to keep your identity a secret. In return, this confrontation will stay off the books and we'll clean up any identity messes that could pop up in the future," she responded.

The disbelief on my face must have been obvious because she let out a soft laugh before adding on, "I know, it sounds too good to be true. But we have done this before with other enhanced individuals."

I had no doubt in that fact.

"What would I have to do for you?" I asked, keeping my hope in check.

"We would call on you if your particular skill set was needed in a mission. It probably won't happen often, or sometimes at all. We only wish to keep the peace," she answered, sounding extremely diplomatic.

I still wasn't going to get my hopes up, but I really did not want this to end in a fight. So, I gave a small nod and said, "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Agent Morris asked, though I suspected she knew what I was saying.

"Okay, I'll agree to your terms. But there is one thing I need you to agree on before we do anything," I said, turning fully to face her in utter seriousness.

She needed to know that I was not going to take no for an answer here. This was something that I refused to compromise on.

"I totally agree with you here. Oh! And don't let them know about me. They would probably lock us up in the psych ward."

"What is it?"

"You keep my family out of it," I answered simply, voice cutting like knives.

She took a moment to listen to what someone was saying into an earpiece I hadn't realized was there before answering, "Agreed."

I had no doubt they would eventually put two-and-two together and figure out that my brother and I were fighting crime together (if we ever got the chance to), but for now, all I cared about was getting out of that stupid metal box.

"Then please let me out of here. Now," I said.

I had kept a calm facade before, but now that there was an affirmative on getting out of there, I let my panic show.

"We need you to sign these papers first," she pulled out some official-looking papers from beside her, "These are to officially state you as a temporary consultant when needed. It also says that you won't speak a word of what we have you do to anyone. You know, a contract."

"There's always a catch."

Once again, I found myself agreeing with Khione.

"Just give me it," I said.

I glanced over it quickly before signing my name in a scribble at the bottom. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and find Kai. He had some explaining to do.

"More like some serious apologizing."

Maybe that too. But we couldn't really blame him for his father's actions. We just needed to find out if his dad had learned about me from him or if he had learned about me from that thug. Inside, I was really hoping it was the latter. I had just finally realized that I liked Kai, and then his dad goes and arrests me!

"Okay! Well, you can come with me. Your brother and parents are waiting out front," she said, walking over to the door and giving it a knock. A second later, a guard from the outside opened it for us, and we walked out to the hallway once again.

I admit, there was a part of me that was suspicious of this being too good to be true, but never look a gift horse in the mouth, right? I just had to hope that it was what they said it was and continue on with my life. I was so close to finishing high school, and then I could finally be free. Or at least, that's what I hoped.

When we got to the lobby, I saw my family grouped together, nervously talking. I wasn't sure how they got there, probably told my Kai, but I noticed that they all seemed really worried, which just made my heart hurt in guilt from causing it. But I knew that what I did was right, and I had to stand by that, no matter what feelings I had.

I ran to them, finally letting my eyes water up, but I didn't let any tears escape. I first gave my dad a hug, then my mom, and finally Jax. They seemed shocked at first, but they all eventually sunk into it.

"I'm so sorry," Jax whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, pulling back and addressing all of them together, "No. You guys were just looking out for me."

And I meant it. I may still stick with my actions, but I understood where they had come from before. They would need some work on letting me live my life a little, but it was an improvement for them to admit it.

"Let's get out of here, huh?" Dad slung an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side and leading us to the front doors.

A large grin made its way onto my face as we climbed into the car. Even if they went about asking the wrong way, I would still be able to help people when the FBI asked for help. That's all I've ever wanted to do.

As we were driving back to our home, I finally felt like I had a handle on my purpose and my powers. They weren't a tool for destruction. They were a part of me, and I had control over them.

"Took you long enough."

Oh, and Khione is a part of me, too.

"Sadly..."

"You love it," I shot back.

"Yeah. I do. You're my family."

❅❅❅


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Since I'm only going to be writing an A/N at the top, I'll get out all of my 'thank you's now. First, of course, is my amazing beta reader, JJ. You have stuck with me through all of the random burst of writing energy and the horrible writers block. You always edit on time, even with the time difference. You all need to go read their stories. Their username is nightskywithrainbows. I just gave you all the info you need, so you don't have an excuse to not read their stories now. Haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I also wanted to thank my readers. No matter how little of you there are, you guys are always my top priority. I want to please you, and it means a lot to even have as many as I do on an original story. I'm sorry that this story wasn't as long as the first, but I think the third one will be longer. Speaking of which, that story isn't going to be coming out for awhile. I've decided to focus on my new PJO series that's coming out, so once I get into a good groove with that one, I'll start working on this series again. Just for clarity: I am taking a hiatus from the Secret Powers series. 
> 
> If you want to go read this, you can find it on Wattpad, FF, Inkitt, and Webnovel. I hope you guys appreciate how much time I take away from my hw to write these. Who am I kidding, thank you!!! 
> 
> It was a fun ride, and I hope you stick around for more. If you want to see more of my writing, go read my other PJO story and my new one coming soon. Comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> Stay safe and happy reading,
> 
> your author

_Time Skip to Graduation Day..._

"Blaire! We're gonna be late!" Jax yelled from downstairs...for the fifth time.

It was graduation day, and I was getting ready up in my room. I was almost done, but for some reason, Jax was really eager to get to school. I wanted to graduate as soon as possible, too, but I also didn't want to show up with only one shoe on.

"I'm almost done!" I responded, clipping on my other earring.

I had decided to stick with my new style (I kinda really liked it now), and just make it more formal for today. I was wearing a black, off the shoulder high low dress with some black heeled combat boots for shoes. I had let my hair grow a little longer, and dyed it to make it ombre with purple, so I just had the front pieces pulled back and clipped, with my normal curls as well. My makeup was the same, and I had my blue graduation gown and cap sitting on my bed. My necklace was, of course, sitting on my neck. Over my time living in my new town, I had gotten more ear piercings (and maybe a bellybutton one, but my parents don't need to know about that). I had two diamond hoops at the normal lobe, with a small diamond flower and a single diamond above that on the upper lobe. At the top, I had a diamond hoop helix and a triple-flower piercing on the flat part of the ear.** This was only on the left ear. On my right, I only had the lobe piercings so that it would be easier to sleep. All in all, I felt like I was really stepping out of the hole the fear of discovery kept me in. Now, I could be myself. Well, most of myself.

"Ok! I'm ready!" I said as I slipped on my gown and bounced down the stairs.

When I got down there, I saw that my entire family had been waiting for me. Jax was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black slacks, his gown slung over his shoulder, and my parents were both dressed semi-formal. They were all staring at me with open mouths, though, which I didn't understand at first.

_"They think you look good, you idiot!"_

I let a smile slide onto my face at that realization. I was ready to graduate and start my life. I was ready to become who I was meant to be.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go! We're going to be late!" I ran past them and out the front door.

They caught up to me just as I was hopping into the backseat of the car. We had all decided to take one car for convenience.

As we were pulling out of the driveway, my dad said, "You guys ready? Big day!"

I smiled over at Jax, "Born ready."

_"Oh, yeah! Let's get a move on people! I want out of this hellhole!"_

"Khione, you do realize that we still have to graduate, right?" I said, not even caring that I was around other people.

My family had finally started to notice when I was talking to them and when I was talking to Khione. It helped when I addressed them by name, too. Of course, I could only do this in front of them.

_"Details, details. Who needs a diploma anyways?"_

"People who want to go to college," I answered smoothly.

_"WAIT! We're going to COLLEGE!? More school?! I thought we were done!"_

I laughed at her antics as we pulled into the school parking lot. The place was jam packed with cars and people, all there to watch us walk across that stage.

My thoughts started to drift to our old home, in our old town, where our old friends lived. They would be graduating, too. Lucy, Caitling, Lux, Lucas, and Cole. I didn't even know how they were doing. We couldn't even really say goodbye to them. Not properly, anyways. All we knew is that they had kept our secret, as asked. They had risked their lives for us, people who had abandoned them. A pang of guilt shot through me. I had put them in that situation. It was my fault that we had to leave. Just as I was letting my mind spiral out of control, Jax shook my arm.

"Come on! We're here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't be so pushy," I grumbled, climbing out of the car.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the direction of the football field, where the ceremony would be taking place. There was a long line of people waiting to be seated all the way out to the parking lot, and balloons of the school colors, purple and white, were hung up along the walk. There was a sign that led to the entrance of the school building that told the graduates to go there. We had already practiced the entrance multiple times, so I knew that that was where we were going to be coming out from.

"See you guys later," I called out to our parents, wanting to be the one to tug HIS arm this time.

However much I wanted to keep the 'I don't care' facade, it was pretty difficult to keep a smile off my face at my own graduation. As we entered the school, we saw more signs pointing us towards the hall that led to the football field. We would line up there in two lines, before slowly walking out when the music started. When our classmates saw us, there were a few doubletakes, but most of them had gotten used to me not completely ignoring their existence after I had come back from the FBI (but they didn't know that I was ever there). They just thought that it was because of a certain someone, but not Jax, Kai. Speaking of Kai, he was coming our way to greet us.

He gave me his big, sweet grin and pulled me into a hug, leaving one arm around my shoulders as he pulled away to greet my brother, "Hey, dude. How'd you get her to part with the leather jacket?"

I punched him in the side, "I know when it's not needed, jerk."

"First, OW!!! Second, I know. I was just teasing. You look beautiful by the way," Kai said, leaning down to peck his lips gently to mine.

Oh, did I forget to mention that we're dating? I guess I did. Yeah. After I came back, we had a long discussion about secrets and what we were...which ended with us making out. After that, he asked me on a proper date, and it's blossomed from there. Jax liked to act like he knew it all along, which was probably true, but I knew that he was itching to give Kai the 'big brother talk.' EVEN THOUGH WE'RE TWINS!!!

"Thank you," I grinned up at him.

"Ugh! Can you guys not do that while I'm within a fifty foot radius? I think I'm going to throw up," Jax said, and faked gagged.

I turned to him and gave him my 'icy' glare. It usually worked better when my eyes weren't already white so that I could make them flash, but it worked nonetheless. He gulped, and kept his mouth shut.

"So, are you ready to tell me what school you're going to?" Kai asked, narrowing his eyes.

I had been keeping it a secret about which school I would be going to for college, and I knew that Kai and my family were itching to find out. They knew I had gotten into a couple photography programs, but they weren't sure which ones. It was more fun to watch them guess.

"Nope! You'll find out soon enough," I kissed the corner of his lips before heading over to find my place in line.

I could imagine Kai's exasperated exchange with my brother before they came over. Jax was, obviously, behind me, and Kai was a couple people in front of us. A quick glance at the clock on the wall revealed that we had five more minutes until we would be starting. I tried to keep them out, but butterflies popped up in my stomach, fluttering about. I was still nervous about moving away from my family; away from the safety to fall back on. But I knew that it had to be done, and that we could handle it. Plus, I would never be alone. I had Khione with me always.

_"Yep! You can't get rid of me that easily!"_

I laughed. Our relationship had blossomed even more in the recent months. We learned to accept each other and that we were two different people living in the same body. Now, that sentence may sound weird to some, but to us, it was just part of our normal.

"Okay, kids! Get ready!" A teacher, Mrs. Clue, instructed, pacing up and down the line checking we were all ready.

By her actions, you would think SHE was the one graduating, not us.

Before I knew it, the music was starting, and the people at the front of the line were walking through the doors. Jax and I gave each other big, excited grins before we took the first few steps towards adulthood.

Everything passed by so quickly. Honestly, my mind sort of blanked out after seeing our parents sitting in the audience, Dad on the edge of tears and Mom already wiping her eyes. If you thought they were big, strong superheroes, you would be wrong. They are big marshmallows.

Then, I was up on the stage, accepting my diploma. There was cheers and hugging, I knew that for sure. I'm pretty sure Kai and I ended up practically making out before Jax pulled us away from each other, a playful glare directed at his best friend. Luckily, he had done it just in time before our parents walked up, a group of teenagers our age anxiously waiting behind them.

I thought I was hallucinating at first. Maybe my mind had finally broken under the pressure. I was ready to start blaming Khione when one of the girls came running up to me, crushing me in a hug before I could even get a word in. It was Lux. She was really here.

They were all really there! Everyone: Caitlin, Lucy, Lux, Lucas, and Cole. The rest followed Lux's lead and soon enough, Jax and I were in the center of a huge mess of a group hug. Happy tears were slipping down my face, and I wasn't even trying to stop them. I hadn't seen my friends in a year, and I before, I wasn't even sure if I would ever again. This was the best graduation gift I could've ever gotten.

"What are you guys doing here?! I thought you were still in Apple Valley!" I exclaimed when we reluctantly pulled back.

"I know! But we couldn't miss your graduation! Your parents brought us down," Lucy answered.

I looked over at our parents, who had stepped back to give us room with the proudest smiles I have ever seen on their faces. I sent them a thankful look before turning back to our friends and giving each of them their own separate huge while Jax did the same. They all looked relatively the same, but if you looked closely, you saw the subtle differences. Caitlin was wearing more makeup than she used to, which meant that she had finally started to come out of her shell. And Lucas was way more muscular, so he had probably finally made it on to the school soccer team. I was definitely the one who looked the most different, and Lucy couldn't wait to comment on it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blaire?" she asked, looked me up and down.

I clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Remember, Brooklyn Maxwell. And I changed my style."

"Well, I, for one, love the new you, Brooklyn," Lux stepped up.

"Thanks."

Just then, a throat was cleared behind me. I had totally forgotten about Kai! I gave him a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"Care to introduce me, babe?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and loosely hanging his arm over my shoulders.

"Babe?" Cole asked, smirking at me.

I blushed, but introduced them, "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Kai. Kai, these are my friends from my old town, Lucy, Lux, Caitlin, Lucas, and Cole."

I pointed at them respectively. I noticed that the boys and Lucy were sizing Kai up, almost to say 'what's so special about him?'.

"How'd you get past her guard dog over there?" Lucas jerked his thumb at Jax.

I rolled my eyes at Jax's smile at that statement. He was not, and would never be my guard dog. I didn't need him to protect me all the time, and it was time my old friends learned that.

Kai spoke, "Well, I wouldn't say she needs any protection. She kneed me in the balls the first time we met."

The way he said it was so casual that you would've thought he was talking about heading to the store later, not the assault of his private parts. He was trained well, though, I'll give him that.

"Good boy!" I made a show of patting him on the head.

"Not again! Stop being so cutesy all the time!" Jax threw his hands up.

I rolled by eyes, but before I could make my usual sarcastic retort, my phone went off. It was an unknown number, but for some reason I pressed the accept button.

I wish I hadn't.

"Hello?" I asked, turning away from my friends and family.

"It's me. We're calling you in. We'll pick you up in five minutes," Agent Knight answered.

I groaned. Didn't he know that I was graduating right now?

"I'm at my graduation, where you should be, celebrating with your son," I replied icily.

I knew that I had to go in, but that didn't mean I would make it easily for him. That's just not me.

 _"If I punch the guy in the nose, do you think we'll be arrested?"_ Khione asked.

"Yes."

I did not have time for either of them. I was supposed to be having the time of my life. Not getting a call from the FBI asking me to work for them.

"Brooklyn," Agent Knight sighed.

I let out an even more annoyed sigh, "Fine. Bring something for me to change into."

I hung up before he could respond.

Then, I turned back to my friends, who were all staring at me in confusion. I gave them a sheepish smile in response.

I looked over at Kai, "That was your dad. He needs my help."

His expression went from confusion to furious in a second, "That son of a bitch. Seriously?! On our graduation day? He waits this long, just to call you today of all days!"

I let him get it out before placing my hand in his. I didn't have to say anything because he knew it wasn't my fault, or his dad's really. He was just sad that our big day got cut short.

"I know. It sucks," I said.

"Care to fill us in?" Lucas asked, breaking us out of our bubble.

Oh, yeah. Our old friends. They didn't know about any of what happened in the last year. That was a conversation that I did not want to have.

"Short version is...I got arrested by the FBI and now I have to help them whenever they need me in return for them keeping our secret. Kai's dad is sorta my handler of sorts. I just got called in to help them on a mission," I said.

Lucas' eyebrows shot up and Lucy's mouth literally fell open in shock. Jax and our parents looked like they were on the same page as Kai; they were angry about this.

"I'll be careful. You know I got this, and I'll be home soon. Love you," I gave each of my parents a quick kiss on the cheek.

I hugged Jax and my friends before turning to Kai and giving him a real kiss on the lips. He seemed to understand that it meant more than I was saying. I was putting on a strong front, but inside, I was scared. I was clueless on what I was about to walk into, and Kai could sense it. We had grown to understand each other more than I ever could've imagined in our time together. He was the person that I could turn to in times of stress or fear, and he would hold me and whisper that 'everything was going to be okay.' It sounds cheesy, but it's true.

"Ok. I've got to go," I gave him one last hug before turning and jogging off towards the front of the school.

A blacked-out SUV was waiting for me on the curb, still running. Agent Knight opened the door to the back seat once he saw it was me. He had a bag of clothes waiting for me on his lap. I took one last look at the school before climbing in.

He started to explain the mission as I changed, but I was only partly listening. My mind had somehow drifted to how far I've come in so little time. Khione and I are finally on completely good terms, I had control, and I was working with the FBI part-time. How had that happened?

I was comfortable with myself and that was a badass, superhero teenager.

❅❅❅

**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and leave kudos! Happy reading!
> 
> \- your author


End file.
